datacodeonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bard
Bard is one of the Classes that can be selected in Data Code Online. It is a member of the Miscellaneous Support Class Category due to its ability to serve as an offensive close- and mid-range fighter or as a supporting member of the team. This Class's specialty is using Magical Songs to Buff Allies, Debuff Enemies, Heal, cause Damage, and Inflict/Cure Status Conditions. Overview A Bard has naturally low-to-mid Physical and Magical Attack and Defense, with average Speed while on land and while swimming. The Bard excels at having high HP and MP to allow them to be able to endure long battles. Due to the nature of Magical Songs, their long Cast Times (1 minute being the shortest, 30 minutes being the longest) make them most suitable for during Raids and long battles where their Songs can have the most beneficial effect. A Bard is best off wearing leather armor and should only use instruments if possible, If instruments are unavailable, they could make decent use of light weaponry such as short swords and bows. Due to their basis as being a Misc. Support Class, Bards, when using Magical Songs, make up for their lack of combat ability by increasing the strength of their allies and decreasing that of the enemy. A Bards ability to Buff and Debuff continuously until they cancel their songs gives them better Support potential for long battles as opposed to the Buff and Debuff Spells cast by Enchanters. While there is the in-game rhythm game that varies with each Instrument, depending on what's Equipped at the time, Bards are best off plugging in a MIDI Instrument and playing the song on that or using a Virtual Reality Headset so that they can, in-game, play the song on the actual instrument, allowing them the ability to shift between Songs more quickly and efficiently. Additionally, a Bard can always choose to Sing the song, using a microphone (if not playing on a VR system) and while Equipped with a Microphone. Bard Spells have large MP costs, but are mitigated by the length of time spent Casting the spell. For instance, Midnight Sonata has an MP cost of 4100 (spent when the Song is Cast) and a minimum Cast Time of 3 minutes before it takes effect. If a Bard plays Midnight Sonata for it's full length, a total of 15 minutes, including the Cast Time, the MP spent is 273.3 per minute, or 4.56 MP per second. If you cancel the Song before the Cast Time has completed, you wasted 4100 MP and however much time you were Casting the Song. Bard Builds Known Bards Known Skills Known Weapons (Instruments) Trivia * Due to the complexity of programming the Bard Class, its Instruments, Magical Songs, and all of its details, the Bard Class single-handedly jeopardized the ability for Data Code Online's Beta to be released by its deadline. ** While the Bard isn't the only Class that can learn Magical Songs, it's the only Class that automatically knows how to play each Song without having to find Song Sheets. * The Bard is the only Class that can give Area of Effect Buffs, Debuffs, Healing, and Damage. ** This makes the Bard, essentially, a combination of the Enchanter, the Medic, and the Sorcerer. *** The Enchanter can give powerful Buffs and Debuffs, but only to one Character or Item per Spell Casting, until later levels. *** The Medic can give powerful Healing, but only to one Character at a time, until later levels. *** The Sorcerer can cause powerful Damage, but at a large MP drain. Category:Classes